


Official

by froot



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dorks, Established Relationship, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froot/pseuds/froot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where warren wants to make his and nathan's relationship 'facebook official'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Official

**Author's Note:**

> maybe a little bit ooc lol sorry

"Nathan why have you still not accepted my relationship request on Facebook?" Warren whined, with his head laid on Nathan's chest.

Nathan sighed, Warren was absolutely insatiable at times. He'd been bugging him about making their relationship 'Facebook Official' because apparently he's read studies that show that relationships that are public on Facebook last longer than those that are not. 

_Absolute bullshit._

However Nathan was trying to be a good and supportive boyfriend, so he agreed. Except he's been putting it off ever since, using any excuse he can come up with like his phone's not charged or he's tired etc. 

"Do we have to, I just really don't see the point. Everyone knows we're together, why do you have to make a big deal out of it?" Nathan sighed, while combing his fingers through Warren's soft mop of hair.

"I have the links to those studies bookmarked, if I have to read them aloud I-" Warren began to reply.

"No there's really no need for that babe!" Interrupted Nathan.

"Max and Chloe are Facebook official! Chloe didn't want to but she did it for Max!" Warren sighed, looking up at his boyfriend.

Nathan looked down to see those big brown eyes and the his boyfriends very adorable pout.

"I'm not doing it, seriously I'm not doing it." Nathan told his boyfriend.

 

x

 

5 minutes later the two were 'Facebook Official'.

"Don't you just feel different, like we're stronger now?" Warren said excitedly.

Nathan didn't reply, just watched as his boyfriend cheerfully scrolled through his Facebook feed. Practically glowing at the fact his boyfriend had caved so easily to his request. Within a minute his phone was buzzing, he grabbed it from his night stand to see multiple notifications from Facebook. Unlocking the phone and opening the app he checked to see what the notifications were.

It was all from Warren's relationship status, people like Victoria and Max had liked it and it had already got a few comments too.

Most of the comments were just people saying how cute they were blah blah, then he saw Chloe's comment at the bottom, with 8 likes and a reply to it.

_so who gives it and who takes it then?_

Nathan was going to kill her.

He checked the replies and saw Victoria had already replied.

_nathan defo tops_

This was a bad idea, Nathan kept thinking.

Then suddenly he got another notification that someone else had replied to the comment, it was Max.

_no warren tops, no doubt about it_

"You would think Max would know me better than that." Warren sighed absentmindedly. 

The unexpected witty comment had left Nathan in stitches, meanwhile Warren laid with an emotionless expression apparently very surprised that his friend didn't know about their sex life. 

"Sure babe." Nathan laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this,  
> only short but the idea came to me and had to write it down  
> cheers


End file.
